Truth or dare
by KitaDawn
Summary: A game of truth or game leads to thing's being found out, and other things.


Bella's P.O.V

So, Paul imprinted on me, and he won't accept the imprint! It's been nearly two years like this. In a way, I personally don't care. But, it suck's for him though. He can't go out and fuck any girl he wants, or it will literally hurt him. He found that out the hard way, after he imprinted. It's okay, it didn't bother me to much. Well, that's a lie, it killed me on the inside, but I wouldn't ever say it.

Today, I'm hanging out with the Pack today, and we've decided to play truth or dare! It's not something we do a lot, so when we do, we all play, just for the hell of it! Who's all of us? Well, its Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Quill, Embry, Angela, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul, and I. Angela you ask? Well, Embry imprinted on her the day after Paul imprinted on me. And they have been a couple for over a year and a half. Lucky cunt. But, anyway's...

We started, and first it was Embry's turn.

"Kim, truth or dare?" he asked.  
Kim ain't one to pick dare very much, so when she said "Dare" it surprised us!  
Embry thought for a minute, and then said "I dare you to call the ugliest guy you know, and ask them out."  
Jared growled at him, but Kim never said anything, pulled out her phone. She dialed a number, and we heard the rings. Then Embry's phone started going off in his pocket. He answered, "Hello?" Kim giggled, "Hey Embry, wanna go out?" We all just started laughing like crazy!  
Embry was embarrassed as fuck. You could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

It was now Kim's turn, and she looked straight at me. Oh fuck! "Bella, truth or dare?" I didn't want to say dare, because I knew she would torture me, "Uh, truth."  
Kim smiled at me, "Bella, it is true, that you masturbate on a daily basis?"  
I nearly chocked. "Fuck no Kim. Where do you hear these things?" She just laughed.

It was now my turn, "Jacob! Truth or dare?"  
Jacob knew I'd get him so good, if he chose truth. So, he picked, "Dare".  
I smiled at him, "Jacob, I dare you to French kiss Sam." I then gave him a wink.  
Jacob looked like he wanted to throw up. But, he manned up, and kissed Sam.

Jacob seemed to be thinking about who he would chose, then he zoned in on Paul.  
"Paul, truth or dare?" Paul looked relaxed.  
"Dare dude." Jacob nodded at him, and then smiled. "I dare you to kiss Bella."  
Paul didn't look happy then, but Paul did his dare. He kissed me, right on the lips.

God, that man could kiss! Paul smiled at me, as he pulled away, then he looked mad again.  
Paul looked straight at Emily, "Em, truth or dare?"  
Emily of course picked, "Dare." Like always.  
"Em, I dare you to, preform a strip tease for Bella."  
Emily came over, and dragged me upstairs.

And by god, she could tease a man, if she wanted too. If I was bisexual, I'd totally try to steal her from Sam.  
After her strip tease, she looked at me, "Bella, truth or dare?"  
"Ah, fuck it. Dare." She smiled, "Bella, I dare you to pole dance for all of us."

I got up, and got by the pole, and I started dancing, I know, I was pretty good at it. The girls and I always use to go dancing, and Id always dance on the pole. So, anyway's after I finished dancing, I looked at Sam, and smiled. "Sammy! Truth or dare?"  
Sam looked around the room, and gulped. "Truth."  
I smiled at him! "Sammy, it is true, you swing both ways?" I winked at him.  
He laughed, and shook his head, "No Bella. I don't."

Sam zoned in on Kim. "Kim, truth or dare?"  
Kim picked "Dare" again. Sam smiled, and his smile looked evil.  
"Kim, I dare you to kiss Bella."  
Both Paul, and Jared growled at this. But, we looked at each other, and started making out.

After we pulled apart, we laughed. "God Kim, were getting better at this!" I said. She nodded.  
"Better?" both boys asked. "Yeah, we make out all the time darling." Kim said.  
Both of them had a look that said 'what the fuck'. It was priceless.

Kim then picked Quill, and Quill picked dare.  
Kim dared Quill to motor boat Sam. Sam didn't look please, but Quill never backs down from a dare.

Quill then chose Paul, and he picked "Truth."  
"Paul, why won't you accept the imprint between you and Bella?"  
Wow, I never thought anyone would have the gut's to ask that, fuck I didn't even have the gut's.  
Paul seemed to be thinking, "I don't know. I just don't want the leech lover as a mate."

Ouch, now that hurt. I stopped caring about the Cullen's almost two years ago, and he still brings it up. Fuck.  
I didn't show any emotion, I just stood up, and went outside. I lit up a smoke, which is something, I hardly ever do! And smoked it.  
The girls all came out after me, to see if I was alright. And I said I was, just needed a smoke. They believed me, and went back inside.  
I decided I needed to stay away from 'truth's' from now on, because I know they will ask me about it.

I went back inside, and sat down. They seemed to have paused the game. Paul then picked me.  
"dare" I said, not even looking at him.  
"Bella, I dare you to prank call Cullen."

Wow, he can't leave the Cullen's outta this, could he? Anyway's I picked up my cell phone, and called Edward. I blocked my number, and he answered, "Hello?"  
I made my voice go squeaky, "Hello sexy, I've been told to call you, and set up the threesome that me and your girlfriend set up."  
Edward seemed to be confused, "Uh, I don't have a girlfriend."  
I did the squeaky voice again, "I'm sorry babe, but this us the number the gave me. I'm sorry that I have the wrong number.."  
He laughed, "It's okay." Then I hung up.

The packed laughed at it. So did I actually, it was funny as fuck. Anyway's the day just consisted of truth or dare, and then a bon fire. Em and I made food, while Kim, and Ang, got the guy's in gear to set up for us.

The day went on pretty great. Music, food, and dancing. Paul came over to me, and asked me to go for a walk with him. I did, we talked about random things.  
"Bella, I have to confess, the real reason why I won't accept the imprint is because you deserve so much better then me. And I can't give you everything that you deserve."

I was in shock. "Paul, I don't care about that. I want you, for you. Not for what you can or can't give me." That night, Paul and I got together, and it was amazing. The pack was surprised, but they were happy for us!

It took one game of truth or dare, to realize who were meant to be with.


End file.
